Act 1: Broken Dream
Act 1: Broken Dream is the first Act of Obsolete: After The Accident. Story The act begins with a cutscene showing a gift wrapped present accompanied by police sirens and the voice of a woman crying. This woman is unnamed but is presumed to be Olivia's mother. The screen pans back to reveal Psycho Birdie's leg next to the present and the act begins. The mother's dialogue is as follows: "Oh my god... Olivia? Olivia, please stay strong. What happened to her? Please can you tell me? And where's Jacob? Oh God! *sobbing* ''" Olivia then wakes to find herself in Stumpy's Playhouse, a restaurant and childrens play area that she loved as a child. The player makes their way through the location until they find a large red button with an LED lit arrow indicating to press it. Infector Anty will then greet Olivia and guide the player to The Office where the main bulk of the gameplay takes place. Tactics The player must defend again Infector Anty, Psycho Birdie and Mousie until the timer above the blast door reaches 6 AM. Infector Anty will approach the player down the hallway beyond the blast door and must be avoided by hiding in the upright locker. The player can use the lever to the left side to raise the door and gauge Anty's distance from them. Psycho Birdie waits in the Office with the player and will scan the room when her eye turns red. She can avoided by hiding behind the screen to Birdie's right which will stop her from seeing the player and attacking them. Mousie will attack when his meter above the entrance door moves from right to left, and is repelled by playing the minigame on the large flatscreen TV to the right of the door. If the player successfully moves the on-screen avatar to the cheese, Mousie's meter is reset by a small amount. If the player fails the level by hitting a spike Mousie's meter will progress towards the left and the level will reset. The Vent After surviving past 6 AM the player will be prompted to use The Vent behind Psycho Birdie to escape. As the player crawls through the vent Infector Anty's arms will pierce the vent and feel around for the player. The player must wait for his arm to retract before continuing onwards. Anty will attempt to grab the player in two locations before reaching the end of the vent. Ending After the player reaches the end of the vent they will be taken through an on-rails section filled with obscure symbolism. This includes pipes bursting, school chairs flying past or being turned towards the walls, a notable poster on the wall showing what appears to be Anty, Birdie and Mousie in a pizzeria setting, along with Anty's arms reaching to grasp the player. This ends with the player being led into a red illuminated iron maiden and presumably crushed. Speculation '''NOTE: this section is speculation only. Nothing below is to be considered canon until otherwise confirmed by the dev or in further updates. If anything is confirmed it will be moved out of this section.' *The iron maiden in the ending could be a reference to perishing in a springlock suit, similar to Springtrap from FNaF 3. *Infector Anty describes Olivia as being unable to leave as she is "trapped inside Birdie". This could link in to the above speculation that Olivia died in a springlock accident, specifically within Psycho Birdie's suit. *Alternatively, a teaser image of the game showed the camera in position to be hit by a car, which may indicate Olivia was involved in a car accident. *Infector Anty states that his is srry about what happened to Olivia's father. It is possible then that 'Jacob' referenced in the opening dialogue is Olivia's father, who was not able to be located after the accident. *It is possible that Olivia is either in a coma or deceased after the titular accident, resulting in the events of the game being a dream in her coma, or part of the afterlife. Gallery imustforget.jpg|A teaser image showing part of the Tutorial Area|link=Tutorial Area poster.jpg|The poster in the ending showing all three animatronics together Birdie.jpg|Psycho Birdie during Act 1|link=Psycho Birdie Antymiddle.jpg|Infector Anty during Act 1|link=Infector Anty Mousie.jpg|Mousie during Act 1|link=Mousie Category:Acts Category:Act 1